1er tome: Séverus
by titepimprenelle
Summary: 1èr tome d'une série de 5 mini fic poême
1. poême sur séverus ch 1 et 2

SEVERUS  
CHAPITRE 1 : Libéré?  
  
La nuit est là, le froid s'installe  
Sa bulle autour de lui, il marche  
On peut voir son visage pâle  
Son maître l'appelle, il marche  
  
Il marche vers une grande bâtisse  
Et s'arrête devant la porte  
Celle-ci s'ouvre sur une métisse  
Mains tremblante: elle est presque morte.  
  
L'homme la pousse et entre dans la salle.  
Un homme à terre, agonisant  
On peut entendre son dernier râle  
Voir la tâche sombre de sang.  
  
Le maître éclate de rire et  
Puis regarde le nouveau venu.  
Il avance la main serrée  
L'homme attend sa mort, très tendu.  
  
"Endoloris" grince le maître.  
L'homme tombe à terre en se tordant  
De douleur, sans laissé paraître  
Il avale: sa bouche est en sang.  
  
Le monde devient blanc et flou  
Peu à peu, il tombe dans les pommes.  
On transporte son grand corps mou  
Dans un cachot, ils le laissèrent.  
  
Pendant des jours, des semaines de  
Cris et de tortures, l'Homme mourrait.  
Il le voulait: s'éloigner d'eux  
Et mourir, enfin libéré.  
  
Son corps couvert de brûlures,  
Des pustules ornaient son torse  
Et ses jambes, de coupures.  
Un garçon blond vint et amorce  
  
L'ouverture du cachot de l'Homme  
Il le détache et le relève.  
Par les souterrains, les hommes  
sortent de cette bâtisse où crève  
  
Ceux qui refusent les ordres  
Ils avancent vers le pré où  
On voit des balais débordaient  
Des herbes et ils s'envolent mais où?  
  
A Poudlard en sécurité  
A Dumbledore c'est assuré  
Son espion a manqué d'être tué  
Il était là pour le sauver.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 Sauvé?  
  
Et puis, l'astre du jour dans le ciel s'éveille  
Et éclaire la terre de son rayon vermeil  
L'homme ouvre enfin les yeux, sourit finallemant,  
Le vieu monsieur à son chevet attend.  
  
"Je vous ai déçu" murmura Séverus  
"Non, jamais! c'est moi qui t'es poussé, en plus  
Tu as montré du courage plus que personne.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il t'emprisonne.  
  
"Il doit dormir et se reposer monsieur."  
Fit l'infirmière et poussa le vieu  
A la sortie et partit à ses travaux  
Rogue ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux  
  
Il délira encore sur sa vie passée  
Se maudissant de ses actes insensés.  
Il haletait et des gouttes tombaient le long  
De son visage, une mèche glissait sur son front  
  
Son coeur battait vite et il était brûlant.  
Sa température augmentait lentement.  
Ses yeux roulaient vite dans ses orbites  
Révulsés, ils tournaient de plus en plus vite.  
  
L'infirmière accourut, fit tout ce qu'elle put  
Pour le calmer, mais tout son corps tendu  
Le paralysait et empéchait la femme  
D'exercer son métier. Il lui prit une larme. 


	2. ch3 et 4 FIN

voilà: c'est la fin, c'est court mais efficace je crois ;) et un bon exercice pour le BAC de français, aïe va falloir que je commence à réviser, c pour cette année :s ;) )  
  
bisssss   
  
ccilia johnson  
CHAPITRE 3 Mort?  
  
Séverus était ailleurs, dans un monde à part  
Il flottait tel un être léger dans un univers  
De bulle de souvenirs et de malaises rares  
Ils couraient autours de lui et était sévères  
  
Les pires choses qu'il faisait autrefois revenaient  
Lui scander combien il aimait ça, il y a  
Quinze ans, lorsqu'il a suivi le pire des sorciers.  
La révolte qui lui a à peine coûté sa foi  
  
En un avenir et une vie de famille.  
Etait-il mort? Vivait-il encore? Rêvait-il?  
Il la voyait pourtant son bel ange tranquille.  
  
Son amour, sa belleJulie et ses filles.Celles qu'ils avait tué pour Lord Voldemord  
Oui, il délirait ou alors il était mort.  
CHAPITRE 4 Vivant?  
  
"Il se réveille monsieur fit l'infirmière  
On a faillit le perdre, laissez le traquille.  
-Je veux pourtant le voir, mettez la lumière."  
Le vent balaye la salle, la flamme vascille.  
  
Séverus ouvre les yeux, il se sent mieux  
Physiquement, car mentalement, il n'était  
Qu'un cadavre ainsi qu'un homme bien malheureux  
Son ange est parti et ses filles l'ont quitté.  
  
Il n'est plus que jamais seul, seul avec sa  
Conscience, sa culpabilité, mais  
Il doit se redresser et tout assumer.  
  
Il pense aux élèves et à ses postes ici et là.  
Il sait qu'il ne peut revenir en arrière  
Et s'occuppe des enfant à sa manière. 


	3. une petite note

coucou  
  
je voulais juste vous dire les poême horreur/romance séverus et draco sont des suites en fait  
  
séverus est le premier volet, et après je continue par le PDV de draco et le troisième volet sera intitulé: "Hermione", le quatrième, et bien ça dépendra des reviews.   
  
Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, aussi je vais continuer pour vous, du moins, ceux qui me lisent ;)  
  
merci pour tt vos reviews   
  
bisous tt pleins  
  
ccilia 


End file.
